


Ice Creamed

by Berry_Tart



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Feeding, Hand Jobs, I'm Sorry, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, this is kinda gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berry_Tart/pseuds/Berry_Tart
Summary: Ace and Felix having a lovely evening together that involves three types of cream - ice cream, whipped cream, and dick cream. That's literally it.
Relationships: Felix Richter/Ace Visconti
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Ice Creamed

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry that my first contribution to this ship has to be fetish shit

“Hey...c’mon sugar, I think I’ve had enough...”

Unfortunately, his boyfriend thought otherwise. Ignoring Ace’s pleas, Felix pressed the nozzle of the whipped cream can to his lips and pushed. More of the cool, sweet delicacy entered Ace’s mouth and down his throat, the gambler moaning and struggling as he obediently gulped it down. The sounds of Visconti were melodic to Felix and the architect vowed to squeeze more of these heavenly noises out of him.

Spraying the can dry, Felix pulled away and admired the messiness of the man before him. Whipped cream clung to his facial hair and dribbled down his chin as out of breath pants rippled through his chest. Such a beautiful sight caused a twinge of arousal to hit Felix’s crotch.

Felix placed down the can in favor of picking up the tub of ice cream that was already half empty from earlier. He gathered a big spoonful on the shiny silverware and prodded at Ace’s mouth once more like a parent feeding a fussy child. Richter taunted his partner, voice dipping into a low, sensual coo. “Open up. I know you’re still hungry.”

Ace whined in disapproval yet parted his lips to accept the gift; he was weak to Felix’s seductive tone and dropped whatever he was doing to please the man when he used it.

The treat entered Ace’s stomach and contributed to the building pressure inside. The gambler felt like he was going to pop even after Felix had undone his belt and released his gut from its containment. Due to his hands tied behind the back of the chair he resided in, Ace couldn’t even soothe his aching belly with gentle rubs - he truly was at Felix’s mercy and they both knew it. They both also loved it.

Felix placed a warm hand on the swollen mound in Ace’s lap much to the pleasure of the helpless man. The warmth provided a feeling of comfort to Visconti and even more satisfaction when said hand started rubbing. Felix’s fingers coiled through the thick, dark hair that generously littered his tummy. One digit found its way into Ace’s deep navel and had begun rolling around inside it with a circular motion. The fingering of his belly button rushed the pressure inside of him up his esophagus and left his body via a gassy belch. Immediately, the blonde male ceased his actions after hearing the sound. Fear and embarrassment flooded into Ace, two emotions he hardly felt in his past life but found himself experiencing it more and more while living with Felix.

“Shit, was that too disgustin'? Sorry amor, we can stop now if you’d like.” The gambler made the offer with the expectation of Felix agreeing, however the response of his usually flustered and uptight partner almost knocked the wind out of him: “Fuck...do that again.”

Eyes bulging, Ace took a few moments to assess the situation. Was this even Felix he was spending the night with? Did his boyfriend slip in the shower and hit his head this morning? Potential reasons for this out of character answer bounced around in Ace’s head as he tried to settle for the most logical one. He was thrusted out of his thoughts when he noticed a hand pressing into his stomach and Felix speaking with a husky growl in his voice. “ _I said_ do that again.”

The push worked like a charm and Ace found himself burping loudly once more. The release of gas felt way more orgasmic than it should have, however Ace concluded that Felix being into it as well as him was responsible for the rush of lust. Felix also seemed to have noticed the visible tent forming in Ace’s pants, unzipping them as fast as humanly possible. The sight of his partner looking so thrilled and desperate to release his cock made Ace dizzy with desire.

The tanned dick popped free with a gorgeous bounce and immediately met Felix’s hand rubbing up and down slowly. The strokes were loving and gentle, the architect taking the time to feel up every vein and bump on his lover’s cock. He practically knew Ace’s private like the back of his hand with how many times they’ve done this.

Another hand snaked its way back to Ace’s navel, fingering the inside once more. Felix loved how the older man’s midsection jiggled with the slightest maneuver of his digits. He was hypnotized by the movement of the bountiful flesh which was akin to ocean waves. Richter absolutely adored the belly that Ace had developed as their relationship progressed. Perhaps he was a bad influence on the gambler’s eating habits after all. Oh well, neither of them seemed to mind the weight gain that Visconti underwent.

Ace groaned in pleasure as both of Felix’s hands worked to arouse him. He leaned his head back, silver locks clinging to his damp forehead. It wasn’t until he felt the warmth of the German’s mouth around his pink tip that his vision went blurry.

Felix wasted no time bobbing his head up and down in a rhythm like he had done hundreds of times before. The heat and twitching of Ace’s dick down his throat filled him with an uncontrollable feeling of sexual desire - the blonde man started rubbing his erect bulge against Ace’s leg, essentially humping the limb.

Ace couldn’t help the lewd smile creeping onto his red face as he watched his horny boyfriend go. “God, you’re into this huh? Into seein' me be a complete fatass?” Both of Felix’s hands clasped his gut, causing a ripple to run through it. His answer.

Drool dripped from Ace’s lips when Felix buried his nose into his partner’s dark pubes. He was such a little prodigy at taking his cock, it was almost adorable. As pale hands rubbed circles on the bronze sphere in Ace’s lap, the older man felt the climax of his high rushing over him faster than he would have liked.

“’m gonna bust my load, Felix.” Ace huffed, getting straight through the point like he usually did. Ace wasn’t one to be humiliated when it came to speaking about sex acts as opposed to Felix who struggled to find the right words to say in the heat of the moment.

Much to his surprise, the other didn’t remove his mouth. He wanted Ace’s cum badly, and the latter could see it through the mischievous glint in his blue eyes.

Visconti’s eyes rolled back as he moaned loudly and shot a thick stream of cum down Felix’s throat. Felix gulped it all up and made sure not a single drop came back up. Ace’s semen was a delicacy to him, and he wasn’t going to waste any of it.

Ace’s head tilted to the side as he calmed down from the overwhelming pleasure. He struggled to spit words out due to just how out of breath he was. “Fuckin’ hell Felix, that was mindblowin’...” 

“The feeding or the blowjob?” Felix asked as he stood up, wiping the dried whipped cream from his boyfriend’s face with a napkin; he then placed a kiss to his forehead as nimble hands untied the binds containing Visconti. Although Felix was incredible at sex, he was even better at soft aftercare.

“Both. Holy shit, both were amazin’.” Felix couldn’t help but smirk at how he managed to impress THE Ace Visconti, a man who has practically done everything when it came to sexual acts. This was definitely a way to help his ego.

Felix kneaded Ace’s tummy, making sure to be mindful of the sensitivity. His boyfriend was packed with ice cream and he didn’t want to accidentally make him spill it all up.

“I can’t wait until you’re fatter.”

The bluntness of Richter caught Ace off guard to the point where he almost fell out of his chair. “Whoa. Did you just fuckin’ say that?”

Felix let out a small ‘snrk’, a slight blush creeping to his cheeks. “Sorry. That was a bit early to say. I’m just so into bigger you.”

Ace stood up to press his lips to Felix’s, however wobbled a bit due to his fully belly throwing off his center of gravity. Felix grabbed his partner’s hands to stabilize him, beating him to the punch and kissing him first. When Ace pulled away, he sported a flirtatious grin. “What if I told you I don’t mind gettin’ fatter?”

“Then I’d tell you I wouldn’t mind feeding you more in the future.” Felix immediately retorted back, kissing the man of his dreams once more. The two remained in that position for a while, drinking in the smells and presences of each other.


End file.
